The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle and a door barrier and frame assembly for the vehicle. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that provide quick and easy access to a vehicle while providing a protective barrier for use while the vehicle is operating. The protective barrier can prevent ingress and egress of various objects, materials, and light, to/from the vehicle and passenger compartment. The barrier can also prevent passengers of the vehicle (including the driver) from exiting or extending a portion of their body out of the door or window of the vehicle.
Vehicles, such as but not limited to all-terrain vehicles, can be subjected to relatively large load and/or energy inputs to the frame assembly due to the unevenness of the terrain across which the vehicle is travelling. Thus, typical door frames and windows are not often used in such vehicles. The all-terrain vehicle can include a generally rigid frame assembly that is designed to withstand the load and energy inputs transmitted from the wheels and through the suspension components during travel over the uneven terrain. For example, space constraints and off-road durability may make it beneficial to provide very stiff portions of the vehicle frame that are spaced from the passenger area, such as but not limited to frame structures around the front suspension components, rear suspension components and/or powertrain components. There is a need for window or door barrier components that do not effect the rigidity characteristics of the frame, while also providing sufficient protection to the passengers, and allowing easy access to the passenger compartment.